Publish My Boss Drama
by Ayras
Summary: Multi Voltage Game Fic: Aira Itou works for a magazine publishing company. Somehow she is targeted for some really nasty rumors with her boss!
1. Chapter 1

Voltage Characters included in this character:

10 Days With My Devil: Kakeru Kamui

Office Secrets: Junya, Ryoma, and Toranosuke

**Chapter 1**

Brrrring.

My desk phone rang.

"Itou Speaking. Yes, yes right away."

My name is Aira Itou. I work on the 3rd floor for a publishing company, in the printing department. I have no official title, but I design the layout for all the magazines that are published in this building.

We have 6 magazines we put out, one is the weekly puzzle magazine, but most of them are monthly, Discovery, Chess Monthly, and Cinderella.

And of course the 2 that give me the most difficult ones, the gossip magazine that gets published weekly, The Seasonelle, and our fashion magazine, Infinite Plus, that gets published once every season.

I stood up from my desk.

"Kamui sir! There has been a change in one of the stories; I'm heading to the department to check it out now."

I climbed into the elevator, it was crowded from all those heading into the office. I get shoved into someone. I glance back as I apologize; he is a fairly good looking man in a grey suit and red tie. He smiled at me. I'm sure I've seen him before.

He gets off the elevator with me. That's right; he works in this department, Infinite Design. I walked through the department up to the reception desk of the design manager.

"Excuse me. I'm here for the pictures."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to go upstairs to New Business, and ask the manager in charge for them."

"Ok thank you."

It's pretty unusual to have a design company in with a publishing company, but they are quiet neighbors, and we were able to talk them into launching a fashion magazine. It's been very successful, but getting them to turn the material on time is like pulling teeth, always waiting till the last minute. I put in a lot of overtime that week.

I headed up the stairs and walked into that guy from the elevator.

"Excuse me."

He smiled, "Hello again."

"Do you know where New Business is?"

"Sure I'm headed there now."

"Do you work in that department?"

"Yes I do. I'm Junya. Here we are." He held the door open for me.

Everyone looked at me.

"I'm looking for the manager." I announced glancing and the six very handsome men looking at me.

"Mr. Goda is in meetings, I'm Ryoma Shirasagi, team leader, and how can I help you?"

"I'm Aira Itou, I'm from the publishing company" I bowed and presented my card, "I design the layout, and I'm here for the pictures."

He looked puzzled, "What pictures?"

Junya chimed in, "Oh I think Tora has them."

Another guy stood up, "I have some, these aren't all of them, but tell me when the deadline is, and I'll have them before then."

"I'll be back in 3 days, if you get them in before than call me, this is my direct line." I handed him a business card as well.

I secured the pictures inside my bag and headed to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Voltage Characters included in this character:

Our Two Bedroom Story: Shusei, Minato, Akiyoshi, Kaoru

(mentioned) In Your Arms Tonight: Oguri

Special thanks to Aiza Shilo and all her uploads!

**Chapter 2**

"And now to see the boss from hell." I chuckle quietly to myself.

I spot a few people talking in the hall.

"Hello Aira." One of the guys says.

"Good morning Shusei."

"You are too cheerful in the morning" the other guy jabs at me, "Especially since it's crunch time."

"Good morning to you too Minato." I glare at him, "Let me worry about publishing on time, you just present your article. I have bigger fish to worry about than to stress over what you do every other week to me."

"Good morning Aira" The girl says trying to break the tension between Minato and myself.

"Good morning Aiza."

"I have everything ready for you."

"At least someone is dependable to get their stuff in on time." I throw a glance at Minato before I follow Aiza back to her desk.

"Could you not make things so difficult for everyone else, by putting Minato in a bad mood? You only have to see him once or twice a week; I have to share an office with him."

"I'm sorry Aiza. I didn't think about that."

Aiza Shilo is my best friend, we have known each other since we were 6, went to school together, and took journaling classes in college together. I scored the job in the publishing department and then she got a job working on Chess Monthly, her dream is to be on the Seasonelle team.

I take the papers from her.

"Thank you for being so reliable. You make my job a little easier."

"Are we still on for dinner tonight, Risa said she doesn't have to work overtime."

"Ah geez, I forgot. Well we will see what the sharks do. It's feeding time after all."

"Oh good luck then."

I head off to the meeting with the Seasonelle team. I often attend their meetings and get insight on the scoops their working on so they don't clash with those of Cinderella's.

"Good morning Akiyoshi" I greet the chief of the department.

"Good morning Itou."

"Move person" a voice from behind me said.

"Another ray of sunshine, and hello to you too." I replied stepping aside.

"Cold as ever Kaoru." Shusei said.

"Hello again." Shusei smiled at me.

Akiyoshi cleared his throat, and we all sat down. I took notes over the ideas they threw around.

"And last bit of business, the main story; the new hotel opening up by the Hotel King, Oguri. I would like…"

"Excuse me Chief." I cut Akiyoshi off.

"Yes?"

"Cinderella, already has the inside scoop on that, for the front page."

Akiyoshi gave me a hard look. "Are you sure?"

"Actually I need to head there now, to pick up the final copy and send it to printing this after. Email me when you have your ideas." I quickly packed my stuff and left.

I walked by Aiza desk, "Call me when you are leaving."

"Alright, bye Aira."

"Bye Aiza."


	3. Chapter 3

Voltage Characters included in this character:

Seduced in the Sleepless City: Atsushi (chief)

10 Days with My Devil: Kakeru Kamui

(mentioned) In Your Arms Tonight: Oguri, Genji Higashiyama

Special thanks to Risa Ozaki and all her uploads!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I headed up a couple floors to the Cinderella department.

"Hello Risa, is the chief busy?"

"Hello. He hasn't headed out to lunch yet, but I think he is on the phone."

"Good, the meeting with the sharks lasted longer than I expected."

"Did Aiza remind you about dinner tonight?"

"Yes she did. I might be a little late, depends on what chief tells me. Oh it looks like he's off the phone, I'll see you later."

Risa and I met in college; we were in a few classes together. We didn't immediately hit it off together; it was our mutual love for romance novels, and The Black Foxes.

I knocked on the chief's door, "Excuse Atsushi? It's Aira Itou."

"Come in." He called from the other side.

"You said you had some changes?"

"Yes, I want to pull the Oguri story. One of the guys got a story on that famous soccer player."

"Genji Higashiyama?"

"That's the one. He's apparently returning to Japan, that's hot."

"That's actually old news."

"What?"

"It was published in the Seasonelle last month." I shrugged. "Besides, they wanted to do a story on Oguri, and I fought to keep that for you."

He sighed, "One minute." He opened the door, "Hey Ozaki, go find out what the back up story is after the soccer player."

"Oh if you don't have anything else, I can work around that."

"I know, you're wonderful." He smiled and pinched my cheek.

"Oww oww! Lek gew!"

"Ha ha ha!"

He let my cheek go and handed me a flash drive.

"Thanks and here is your last one." I left his office.

We use to send everything through email, but one day our email system got hacked and all the files were changed right before they went to printing. Luckily it was caught in time, but ever since then, everything gets sent by flash drive only. The chief from every department gets all the files from his employees and then I pick them up for sorting. My boss, Kakeru Kamui, reviews them, and then off to printing.

* * *

I return to my desk.

"Ahem!"

I turn around, "Hello Mr Kamui."

"Where were you?"

I showed him the flash drive in one hand, and my notes from the Seasonelle in the other.

"I'll put the proposal together right now for the Seasonelle and get that right to you."

"Idiot. Work on Cinderella, they want that over to printing by 6pm tonight."

"Tonight? But!"

"Get to it! And stop calling me mister it makes me sound old."

I immediately get to work.

Some time later, I finish the last page.

"Kakeru, got a second?"

He walks over, "Good work Itou, I knew you could do it."

I hand him the flash drive and he heads off.

I check the clock; it's a quarter till 4. Good, I have plenty of time to finish my proposal for the Seasonelle and meet Aiza and Risa for dinner.

"Itou!" Kakeru calls my name.

"Yes sir!" I jump up.

"You've made mistakes. You're missing 4 pages and you have duplicates on pages 6, 20, and 25."

I quickly grab the flash drive and begin fixing my mistakes.

"Stupid, stupid! How could I make these mistakes?" I mumble to myself.

I fix everything and look at the clock, 10 till 6.

"Oh a missed call from Aiza at 5:30. I still have the proposal for Seasonelle to write, and the layout for Chess Monthly. I'll text her."

"_Overtime. Raincheck?"_

"Sent. Oh a reply already? Drinks on Friday? Good luck."

I begin working on Chess Monthly. "Aiza makes such good notes, why can't everyone else be this through."

"That would make your job too easy."

I turned around to find Kakeru holding a can of coffee out for me.

"Looks like you'll be doing some over time." He said.

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're doing a pretty good job. Do you need some help?"

"No I'm good. Aiza, down in Chess Monthly, does a good job of outlining the articles for the magazine."

"Yes I know, apparently there is talk of her being promoted. It's just a rumor though."

"Who will give me a good outline for Chess Monthly?" I say with a little panic in my voice, "On the other hand, maybe she'll straighten out those sharks, or be eaten by them."

"Earth to Aira! Although I can see the wheels in that little brain of yours turning, pay attention."

"Oh sorry Kakeru."

"Do you need to call your boyfriend and let him know you'll be working overtime?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. What about you, a girlfriend?"

"Why? Are you interested?"

"…."

He chuckles, "By the way, the owner will be in sometime this week."

"What!" I jumped up. "Kakeru! You can't just drop that on me and walk away! Get back here!" I shouted after him.

I sat back down and put my hand on my chest, "Oh gosh my heart is beating so fast. Kakeru you jerk."


	4. Chapter 4

Voltage Characters included in this character:

Our Two Bedroom Story: Minato

10 Days with My Devil: Kakeru

In Your Arms Tonight: Kiyoto

(Mentioned) Seduced in the Sleepless City: Satsuki, Yuzuki, and Chihaya

Special thanks to Risa Ozaki and Aiza Shilo for all their uploads!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I climbed into the elevator, leaned against the side, closed my eyes and let out a huge sigh.

"Going home pretty late aren't you pokey?" Someone spoke next to me.

I jerked my eyes open, and turned my head to look at the person.

"Minato!"

"Geez, you don't have to shout I'm right here."

"Sorry you surprised me. Late night for you as well?"

"Somebody pulled our story on the Hotel King; we had to come up with something else."

"Just trying to save your team the embarrassment of printing a story a week after another big magazine launches it."

"Yeah… Thanks I guess. So what are you in the office so late for?"

"Printing wanted the layout for Cinderella early."

"So it looks like you actually do work around here."

I shot him a glare before stepping out of the elevator.

"Ha ha ha. So pokey, where you headed?"

"Home, I'm hungry."

"It's late, want to grab some noodles with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Ha ha ha. What's up with that ridiculous grin? No you idiot, as a thank you."

"Well when you put it that way, how can a girl say no?"

"I know a place close by." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me.

"Minato that hurts, I can walk myself."

I was surprised at the place he brought me to. It was a small little joint with a real Japanese feel. Minato ordered for the both of us.

"Hey thanks." I told Minato when he handed me my bowl of noodles. "Do you come here often?"

"It's a really good place to come late at night."

We continued to eat in silence.

"This is good, thank you for bring me here."

"So pokey, I hear you know dopey."

"Dopey?" I asked, "Oh you mean Aiza? Yes we have been friends for a very long time."

"I heard you got her the job?"

"No not really, I just told her the company was hiring."

"You two don't seem anything alike."

I giggled, "Heehee. Ok Minato, thanks for the food, I need to get home."

I gathered my stuff and headed home.

The next day I headed into work. I spotted Risa at the station.

"Risa!" I called out.

"Hey Aira. You missed out last night on some good food."

"Sorry I had to work late. Somebody's magazine kept me busy."

"Say Aira, you have a pretty good memory right?"

"I like to think I do, why?"

"What is the name of that casino opening up soon?"

"The one owned by the famous, Nightlife King, Satsuki Kitaoji? It's called Urban Casino, and it's opening up next weekend. Are you going?"

"I doubt I'll be picked to cover a huge story like that."

"Have faith, you're a great writer Risa. I'll see you later." I waved and got off the elevator.

"Itou." Kakeru called my name as soon as I stepped foot into the office. He held up an envelope, "This was dropped off this morning for you."

I took it and examined it as I walked back to my desk. The only thing that was printed on the outside of the envelope was my name written very beautifully. I slide my finger under the flap and quickly ran it along to tear it open. I stared into the envelope with my jaw slightly hung open at the contents.

"What is it, Itou?" Kakeru stood over my shoulder.

"It's tickets to opening night at the Urban Casino." I held up the pair.

Kakeru looked as surprised as I was. "Who do you know in high places?"

I checked the envelope again. There was a small note that accompanied the tickets.

I looked at it and read it outloud, "Thank you. Koda"

Kakeru looked puzzled, "Koda, as in Doctor Koda that famous Cosmetic surgeon?"

"The very one." I could feel my cheeks turn slightly pink as I thought about the call he made to me about a month ago. I couldn't help the smile creep across my face.

"I know exactly what I am going to do with these." I held up one ticket in one hand, "One for Aiza" and the other ticket in the other hand, "And one for Risa."

"You must really like your friends if you are giving up a chance to the event of the year for them to go."

"What am I going to do there? Besides I don't even have anyone I could take, at least Risa and Aiza could get a story."

"I don't get you." Kakeru said nonchalantly, and walked away.

I frowned slightly, he looked a little disappointed. He couldn't possibly want to go, especially with me. I shook off that thought and tucked the tickets in my bag. I zoned into work mode.

My cell phone vibrating on my desk snapped me back to reality. I couldn't believe it was already after noon. I checked my phone; it was a message from Risa asking me if I could meet her in the lobby for lunch. I quickly texted her back, and then headed for the lobby. I spotted her standing next to Aiza.

"I'm glad I could meet you for lunch." I told them once I walked over.

"Let's go to that little bakery down the street." Aiza suggested.

"Sure." We agreed.

Once we had our food ordered and found a place to sit, Risa and Aiza started gossiping about last night.

"And there was the cutest bartender there last night." Aiza said. "What was his name? Are you even listening Aira?"

"Yes! Are you talking about Kiyoto?"

"How do you know him?"

"Nevermind that, I have some news for you both," I reached into my bag and pulled out the tickets for the opening of Urban Casino. "Here, you two can go together." I gave them each a ticket.

"Um um, I'm speechless." Risa said.

"How did you get tickets and why aren't you going?" Aiza asked.

"Give those sharks hell Aiza. And you wanted to go, didn't you?"

"Yes by why aren't you going?"

I smiled, "Because I'm not the journalist. Get some good stories, and help me do my job."

I looked over at Risa who looked like she was about to cry, "Are you okay Risa?"

"I can finally meet Satsuki Kitaoji." She said with a passion in her voice.

"I bet Yuzuki will be there too." Aiza added.

I turned to Aiza, "I think Risa has gone off to la-la land, dreaming of her Satsuki."

"Well his brother and he are the talk of Japan."

"We better eat lunch and head back. I've got work to do." I said trying to avoid the subject. I was second guessing myself giving away those tickets, but both Aiza and Risa were looking for promotions and this might give the push they need. I didn't need any distractions at the moment anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Voltage Characters included in this character:

Our Two Bedroom Story: Shusei, Akiyoshi

Office Secrets: Ryoma

In Your Arms Tonight (Season 2): Takeru Ashida

10 Days with My Devil: Kakeru

(Mentioned) Pirates in Love: Eduardo

Special thanks to Risa Ozaki and Aiza Shilo for all their uploads!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Aiza was very giddy on the way back to the office.

"Calm down Aiza." I told her.

"I can't wait to tell Shusei."

"Is he the one you like?" I wondered.

"He's adorable. Just like you like Akiyoshi."

"I don't like him like that." I put my hands on my cheeks and could feel them get red, "He just looks like Eduardo."

"Eduardo?" Aiza asked.

Risa chimed in, "He's a character in the book, 'Pirates in Love'."

"Uhhh huh." Aiza mumbled not really convinced.

I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye, and was quickly brought back to reality "Oh." There was no mistaking his perfection. "Mr. Shirasagi."

"Who?" They both asked.

"Um nevermind. I'll see you later, thanks for inviting me to lunch." I said walking away.

"Mr. Shirasagi." I bowed.

"Miss Itou. How are you?"

"Well thanks for asking, and yourself?" I couldn't help but be polite to him. He seemed so flawless. His suit looked perfect on him, his shirt was so white, his tie was tied perfectly, and not a single hair on his head was out of place. He has probably never lost his composer once in his life.

"Good. I was actually on my way to see the photographer; would you like to accompany me?"

"Me?" I couldn't hide my surprise, "Is that okay?"

He chucked, "Sure I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

I followed him outside and we walked a few blocks to a studio.

"I know this place."

"Did you say something?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

The door chimed as we entered. We stood in the waiting room only a minute before I heard foot steps. A guy with almond brown hair came out.

"Hey welcome. Oh hello Mr. Shirasagi," He glanced at me, "and Aira." He said with a little surprise in his voice.

Ryoma bowed, "Hello Mr. Ashida, I'm here to pick up the pictures."

"Ah yes they are ready. I think they turned out great." He went behind the counter and handed a folder to Ryoma. "So Aira, are you going to be at the Urban Casino grand opening?"

"I didn't realize you did jobs for Infinite." I said quickly changing the subject.

"Last minute job landed me as a sub contractor. So about the casino grand opening..."

Ryoma cut him off. "Everything looks good. Let's head back Aira. Thank you, we'll be in touch." Ryoma bowed, and gave me a gentle push towards the door.

As soon as we were several feet from the building, "It bothers me when men can't take hints." Ryoma broke the silence between us.

"Pardon?" I asked, confused at his sudden statement.

He said nothing else, until we reached the lobby elevator. "I'll have the duplicates for you before the end of the day."

I decided to see if the guys had made any progress on the articles for the Seasonelle. I walked down the hall and noticed some female workers looking at a piece of paper laughing. I didn't think anything of it until I glanced over and they held the paper up to their chest to hide it from my view. I kept walking and they laughed harder. I shook my head. I walked into the office room and several other female workers were holding back their giggles, looking at a piece of paper and then at me and then back at the paper. I glanced around the room and those who weren't giggling avoided my gaze.

Aiza rushed over to me, "I'm so sorry Aira, Shusei just showed this to me." She handed me a piece of paper that had my picture and the chief of the department, Akiyoshi with an eye patch drawn on him, saying I fantasize about a man I can never have so I settle and sleep with the chief to get the job done. I looked up to see the chief walk into the room. I could hear him yell at some girls to get back to work, and then I saw him snatch up one of the papers and look at me. He looked up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, dropping the paper and running out of the room. I dashed down the stairs to my floor and noticed it posted up in the hallway.

Someone had written, "No wonder she gets kicks from cutting our stories." I yanked the paper down and headed towards my desk. I could see the papers all over my department. I grabbed my bag and made a bee line for the door. Tears threaten my eyes as I ran down the stairs and heard footsteps behind me.

"Aira stop!" It was a guy's voice. I didn't bother turning around, I kept running. Someone grabbed me by the arm.

"Aira!" I was pulled into a hug, "They're idiots."

I covered my face with my hands as my body trembled as I fought to hold back the tears. The pair of arms held me tighter. I bite my lip as a few tears streaked down my cheeks. I heard a footsteps coming down the stairs and I tried to pull myself away from whoever was holding onto me. The hold only got tighter the more I struggled.

"Kakeru." The approaching person called out. Of course it'd be my boss; nobody else would be able to know I ran out and down the stairs except someone in my department. I turned my back towards the person who approached as I wiped my tears away.

* * *

"Akiyoshi." Kakeru said as he released his hold from me.

"I'm going to borrow your employee for a bit." Akiyoshi handed me a handkerchief and grabbd my wrist and pulled me away from Kakeru. He released his grip from me in the lobby and put his hand on the small of my back and led me out of the building, across the street to the coffee shop.

"Have a seat." He pointed to a table in the corner. He went and ordered us 2 coffees. He sat across from me. "So how long are you going to look at your coffee instead of me?"

Surprised I looked at him. He was smiling gently at me.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"Why would I be angry? You clearly didn't make those fliers."

"Because it depicted a relationship between you and me." I mumbled.

He looked at me seriously. "We're professionals; we've always drawn a line between business and pleasure. You should put your best foot forward and brush this incident off."

"I'm sorry. Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" I ask.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's not making me feel any better. I'm sure your intentions are good Mr. Zaizen, but if this is your idea of trying to cheer me up, I'd rather just work through it at my own pace. This isn't the first time, just the first that they've drug someone else into it."

"This happens often?"

"Often enough, when people's stories get cut its easy to point the finger at me." I shrug. "Teaches me to have tough skin, but this time it was a little more personal."

Akiyoshi looks speechless.

"So it was true?"

I clasp my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry!" I can feel the tears threaten my eyes again. "That was really inappropriate to say." I bury my face in my hands, "Oh goodness I'm digging my own grave." I mumble to myself.

Akiyoshi takes my hands in his, and I look up at him in surprise. He wipes away the tear in the corner of my eye with his thumb. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"If it's that personal to you, then it's personal to me, and I'll promise you if they are in my department, I'll find out who did this." He stares me straight in the eyes as he speaks.


End file.
